dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Flambe (Dakotaverse)
| Powers = : Flambe possesses the superhuman ability to convert his body into grease by mental command. The grease functions identically to, and appears to be, normal flesh. However, he can convert all or parts of his body into animated grease at will. His brain has attained subliminal awareness of all droplets of his body. Through conscious effort, he can affect the degree of molecular cohesion between the numerous adjoining surfaces of his droplets and thus cause locomotion of discrete volumes, down to the individual droplets. * : His radically mutagenically altered body composition enables him to compact or loosen the droplets of grease that make up his form. Consequently, he can disperse his body so that he becomes invulnerable to physical attacks. A favorite tactic of Flambe is making himself slightly dispersed when an opponent punches him, and then making himself solid again, entrapping his opponent's appendage. * : He can shape his grease-state body into any continuous shape he can imagine. He can also stretch, deform, expand, flatten or compress some or all portions of his body at will. In his fluid state, he can ooze through even the smallest openings. * : Flambe maintains mental control of the droplets of which his body is composed so that he can reform his scattered droplets unless a substantial portion of his body mass has been isolated. * : Because Flambe is composed of living grease, he will ignite if exposed to fire. Strangely, his body is not consumed by the flame, suggesting a psionic ability to shield himself from the full damaging effects of the fire. (see explanation below) * : Flambe also has the psionic ability to cause any fire, however small, to grow in size and intensity. The degree of concentration required is directly proportional to the size, power, and heat intensity of the flame. Flambe has to be able to see the flame in order to take control of it (Flambe cannot affect flames that are not within his vicinity, but which he sees on television.) Flambe cannot create fire himself though he can cause an already existing fire to grow tremendously. For this reason, he carries a cigarette lighter in order to ignite a portion of his grease-like body, usually a hand, thereby creating fire that he can manipulate. Furthermore, the fire being fueled by Flambe's own body prevents it from being extinguished by conventional means. For example, trying to douse an ignited Flambe with water will cause his flames to scatter in all directions, thus imperiling his opponents instead of himself. It is speculated that Flambe's pyrokinesis renders him invulnerable to any fire under his control. If true, this would account for why his grease-state form is not consumed when exposed to fire. | Abilities = | Strength = Flambe possesses the normal strength of a man of his age, height and build who engages in moderate regular exercise. | Weaknesses = * : As previously noted, Flambe cannot create fire, only control it. * Vulnerability: Like a grease fire, an ignited Flambe is vulnerable to fire extinguishers. Besides extinguishing his flames, these devices often are fueled by cold substances like compressed nitrogen that can solidify his grease-like form, thus immobilizing him. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = enemy of Rocket | Trivia = | DC = | Wikipedia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Exposure to Chemicals or Radiation Category:African American Category:Bang Babies Category:Vulnerability